Like Toy Soldiers
by PsycheNyan
Summary: Life as a "soldier" is a tough one, as new recruit Uzumaki Naruto finds out when he's left with Uchiha Sasuke as his trainer. Can these two look past there differences and find love with each other before its to late and tragedy becomes to real? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Well I was flicking through all my old stories, well not all old, just rejected in my mind this is an old one though I wrote it in like November last year. Could of been December. And I can't remember what inspired me to write it, buuut I don't think its THAT bad to not post here :)**

**So I hope all who reads this enjoys it ;)...im not sure what you'll think of the ending though xD**

**And please forgive any grammar corrections I have missed, I have to go out in like 10 minutes, so this was a quick edit.**

Rushing, pushing, darkness, yelling, gun shots, a door being smacked down, more gun shots, then...Silence.

At the sudden silence the young boy currently huddled in the cupboard whimpered causing dark shadows to form under the door, then suddenly the door was opened and light poured in making the young boy wince and shield his vulnerable eyes.

Looking up he saw a scary sight, two people clad completely in black leather and wearing black helmets stood before him. The only way in which to tell them apart was the fact that one had a Dog on the side of their helmet the other a Snake. "Who...Who are you" whimpered the young boy as he pushed himself farther into the cupboard, fear taking over him. After receiving no reply the boy continued timidly, "where are my parents?"

At this he finally got some response, the Dog man as the boy had nicknamed him leaned down and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I'm afraid your parents cannot be with you anymore." He then directed the boys face to a bloody pile on the floor, that on closer inspection he saw was his family... "no..." he whimpered tears brimming his eyes. But before he could look anymore he was pulled into a strong embrace his head pushed into the mans shoulder as he rubbed his back soothingly "Sasuke" at the words the young boys head shot up "How!, How do you know my name?..."

"I know allot about you. Uchiha Sasuke, age eight and five months, date of birth 23rd of July 1993, currently in Konoha Elementary, favorite food tomato least fa.."  
"WAIT!, how do you know all this?, who are you?!" Screamed the boy, he was sure he had never met this man, or heard his voice before...so how? "Where what's known as soldiers Sasuke." at this he received a confused stare, the boy still wasn't convinced they were on the same side "basically were an assassination team, but no, we did not kill your parents, it was those jackasses over there" at that he pointed to three bloody heaps in different area's of the room "...I'm sorry we didn't get here in time to save them"

"Hey!, Kakashi!, we got a live one still, want me to do the honors?" at the call the man looked over to see one killer moving slightly and grunting in pain, underneath the helmet his eyes hardened. "No Anko. Let Sasuke do it, he killed HIS parent's after all" With that he lead the shaking boy over to the man and handed him his gun, "okay now you put your left hand here and your right here, and put your finger on the trigger, excellent" spoke Kakashi as he instructed the boy on holding the gun "Okay now aim it at his head" nodding slightly Sasuke raised his shaking arms and lined the gun with the mans head with help from Kakashi "now...now what?" stuttered a scared Sasuke "pull the trigger.." whispered Kakashi in to the boys ear his arms now leaving Sasuke's.

Sasuke was not an idiot, he knew pulling the trigger would make him a murderer and no higher than the man before of him, but he was scared of what the two healthy people in the room would do to him if he refused, he gulped and slowly pressed down on the trigger till suddenly a strong force flowed through the gun and a loud bang rang in his ears and his eyes widened as blood splashed onto his face as the man infront of him's head was blown to pieces.

The sight was making him feel ill, so immediately he threw the gun and ran over to Kakashi, said man opening his arms' to allow Sasuke some comfort. "well done Sasuke,...You just took the first step to avenging your family...I'm proud of you" as he said this he ran his gloved hand through Sasuke's pure raven locks until the boy finally fell asleep...his nightmare's only just beginning....

*9 Years Later*

*beep beep red alert, red alert, intruder, intruder, all teams report to main sector, this is not a drill, repeat all teams report to main sector, this is not a drill, red alert, red alert*

"Naruto!, you bone head!" screamed a fuming Sasuke as he smacked his useless partner on the head. "I told you to stay out of this sector!...now I'm going to get it!"

"UCHIHA!" bellowed Tsunade as she stormed up to the stunned boy who immediately bowed once she was towering over him. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Forgive me Tsunade-Sama, I lost track of Naruto on the way to the training grounds...I didn't realize he doesn't know the full facility yet..." as he said this he remained bowed to show his respect, then looking over he shot a glare at Naruto, as he was just stood there like an idiot.

"If I am correct Uchiha I left him in your care to train him. Not lose him every chance you get. Now shape up, and show me why I trusted you for this job!. Everyone else, this was a false alarm, for those who were on a break, time cannot be regiven, you can thank Uchiha for that. But only in your own time. Now BACK TO WORK!" With that Tsunade turned and left, everyone else slowly following suit being sure to give Naruto and Sasuke the vilest glares possible.

Slowly Sasuke turned his head and saw Kakashi, he was disappointed as well... "come on Naruto...lets go." with that he began walking out of the sector. Naruto bouncing happily behind him "teehee that baa-Chan sure can shout ai Sasuke"

"Don't call her that, she may be your grandma at home, but she is your leader here. So you will talk to her and show her respect, or you will answer to me." as he said this he shot an evil glare at Naruto making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up "geesh, talk about if looks could kill...but hey, I'm not the one who got in trouble with her, you are"

"exactly, and I didn't do anything!, I wasn't wandering around restricted sectors, and touching things, you were!...she always throws it at me whenever you make a mistake!, why the hell did I agree to train you?,...all you've done is cause me trouble! I was the perfect soldier before you came...now I'm in trouble with Tsunade-Sama nearly everyday and I haven't even done anything!" yelled Sasuke his face leaning closer to Naruto's with every sentence.

"gee calm down will you...its not like a record is anything special." replied Naruto casually as he moved away from Sasuke.

"are you thick?, a record is everything here. Your record says what missions you can take. Mine was perfect before you came, I was an emotionless killing machine, now I lose my temper everyday because of your stupidity...But hey why do you care, it's not your problem...we have the rest of the day off...so go train...I'll see you tonight for the mission. And do not be late. Or I will kill you." with that Sasuke placed his hand on a small white panel causing a door to open immediately, he then walked inside, the door shutting instantly after.

"Hey!, I don't know how to get there from here, and back to my own room!" yelled Naruto smacking on the door "Figure it out!, you've been here long enough!, it took me not even a week to figure out the layout, you've been here five months!, start learning!"

"YOU TEME!"

"Naruto, you do realize there are some people trying to sleep down here do not you?" came a tired voice from behind the yelling blonde, turning around his face broke into a huge smile.

"Ah Iruka-sensei!...wait you were on a night mission? I thought you only did day..." questioned Naruto curiously.

"I was a cover in. The guy who was supposed to fill the team was shot on a previous mission earlier yesterday morning...so I got thrown on it." replied Iruka sighing at the end. so you were having trouble with Sasuke again?"

"hmm, god damn teme. He think's he is so high and mighty, please I've killed bigger rats. A part of me wishes he would get shot so he'd be out of my hair for a while" replied Naruto kicking Sasuke's door as he finished his sentence

"first, Naruto, if you keep punching and kicking his door all you're going to get is him coming out and beating ten tons of shit out of you, secondly, he IS higher than you. Sasuke holds the record for perfect missions without any casualties, he is also incredible at stealth and has perfect aim with a gun. So I do not recommend pissing him of. Well unless you hate life...he'd be more than happy to end it for you. And never joke about that Naruto. What would you do if that actually happened?. You may deny this but trust me you would feel guilty."

"hmm whatever, but please, we work in groups of what 8?, how the hell can he get eight people through without one of them being injured? Its impossible. I should know, I've been trying to do it since I got here! Stupid training simulator, and I doubt I would feel guilty, I'd probably laugh hehe"

"well its very possible. Sasuke managed to pass, that test on his first try...he's like a flash of wind when he runs, but you will see that tonight. I am so proud of you, your first mission here." as he said this he ruffled the blonde's crazy hair chuckling trying to ignore the blonde's last statement.

Suddenly both attentions were drawn to Sasuke's door as it suddenly opened and the young raven casually walked out bowing slightly to Iruka, and glaring at Naruto "I have a meeting with Tsunade, so come with me and I'll drop you of at the training grounds. I will come get you two hours before we leave tonight" with that he continued walking, so giving a quick smile and bow to Iruka the blonde ran after him till he was walking by his side arms behind his head and eyes closed like a fox. "sooooo, what'd you do?"

"I didn't DO anything, its just mandatory for the group leader to speak to the boss and discuss the best plan of action." replied Sasuke emotionlessly.

"uh huh, in English please."

"Retard..." mumbled the Raven under his breath "Basically she shows me the floor plan of where we are going and where things are, we then discuss the safest route, once decided I inform the team, which is why I need you two hours before we go. Get it now?" growled Sasuke, annoyed that he had to repeat himself. And to make it worse he had to dumb it down, very hard for a genius.

"ohhhhh I see, so has this like been in plan for ages or something"

"No. We send our spy's to find out the necessary information, and draw us a floor plan or Blueprints, whatever you want to call it, of the building, it's then up to us to figure out the safest route to take." replied Sasuke as he pulled out a card from his pocket and swiped it in the door. Once the door was opened he continued walking Naruto trailing behind him silently awing at what he saw, he had never been in this part of the building before "ne Sasuke where are we?"

"Weapon's room, its just a shortcut to the training room, but remember you cannot come in here without a card. So until you earn one you will either have to train with me or go the long way round."

"uh huh, soo how do I 'earn' one?" questioned the blonde an irritated look on his face. Honestly what was next with this place...a special card to go to the bathroom on certain floors.

"By completing a standard number of missions. Before you ask standard here is only 20, so don't worry too much. They go quick enough."

"20!!!, I haven't even done one yet!, and you reckon it will go quickly!...man your weird..." yelled Naruto annoyed, no way did he want to trek the long way when there was a shortcut...

"I'm not weird Naruto. I've just been here for a while..." replied Sasuke in monotone, he would not deny it, this place wasn't home to him...it was a prison.

"okay how long is awhile" poked the blonde oblivious to Sasuke's feelings.

"lets just say this is mission number 2978 for me...so a while"

"holy shit dude, I thought you were only going to say like 200 or something...to of done that many you must of been here for like what 12 years?..."

"nope, 9" said Sasuke as he looked back with a fake smile. "well here we are...I'll come get you in a couple of hours Kay?" with that Sasuke turned and walked down an opposite corridor.

"um sure" saying that Naruto sighed and walked into the training room eyes closed and without a care in the world.

"HEY LOOK OUT YOU MORON!"

BAMMMM

"YOU IDIOT THAT HURT" screeched Naruto for unknown reasons...

Hearing this Sasuke ducked his head in embarrassment, everyone knew the blonde was under his command...he was so going to kill him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"okay, so we have an agreement, take the door at the far back, go through the ventilation till you reach sector G, then make your way through corridor 35 until you're in sector E so stop in corridor 24 and go left into sector E's main room. Through the doors at the back and then you can just take the ventilation all the way to sector C." spoke Tsunade running her finger down the blueprints to show Sasuke the route and confirm it.

"yes ma'am, that route will work just fine. Though I am concerned about going into sector E's main room. And not to offend my main worry is Naruto, this is his first mission and where going to be in a place with hundreds of armed guards, one slip up and none of us will get out of there."

"Don't worry Sasuke I am highly aware of the dangers, which is why I have set up three back up squads to be within half of a mile of the building if anything goes wrong. Anyway you have just under two hours to give your team the instructions, so dismissed." with that said Tsunade folded up the blueprints and handed them to Sasuke, said boy taking them, bowing then leaving the room. This was going to be interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

alright team, do we have a full understanding of our route this evening?, no questions?,...good, go get ready and meet me at the van bay in 20 minutes. Dismissed" with that Sasuke left his team to get changed, having already been changed he had 20 minutes to kill before he had to leave. So might as well try to finish the last two chapter's of his book, he wasn't much for romance, but this book had drawn him in, according to Kakashi it wasn't a big seller and the boy had to question why?, it had drawn him in within three pages of reading and now two weeks later he found himself reading a chapter a night, almost something to look forward to you could say. Arriving in his room he placed his hand under his mattress and pulled out the thick novel and began flicking the pages till he reached his bookmark.

**(reading this part is not necessary, buuut it's up to you ;) ) **

**"Yuki you know if you fight in this war, you will not come back...I know you do not have a choice, but I need you. You cannot leave me Yuki I love you too much" cried Sen as she threw herself into Yuki's arm letting her tears fall, she needed Yuki now she was a mother, she could not handle the child alone and she knew if Yuki went to battle she would be alone, the enemy was slaughtering there people and had to be stopped, but why take the one she loved from her for that, where was the justice?, and how was it fair?**

"Sen. Forgive me" with that he brought his hand down smacking her pressure point making her fall forward her tears still falling as she went limp in his arms unconscious. "I love you" He whispered as he breathed in the floral scent of her beautiful hair kissing it softly. He then gently laid her down in their...no HER bed and left, a single tear falling from his eye as he watched his family sleeping peacefully for what could be the last time. Then taking a deep breath he left.

Many months had passed and Sen had received no word from her husband, she began to fear the worse till one day. She saw him, she had never run so fast before in her life, she was so close to him, but before she could even touch him the loudest bang she had ever heard filled her ears and slowly with wide eyes she watched the one she loved the most fall to the ground blood trailing out of his mouth from the gaping wound in his abdomen...he'd been shot!.

"YUKI!" she screamed as she ran to his suddenly still body...why?, why now, why now when he finally came home, where they not meant to be together? Were they cursed from the start? "Sasuke?" **maybe they were like Eve and the Snake...forbidden!** "SASUKE!"

"huh what!?" with that Sasuke looked over to his clock, seeing the time he promptly closed his book and made his way to his door, opening it he saw non other than Uzumaki Naruto... "what do you want?, we still have ten minutes left" growled Sasuke, he was just at a good part "sorry teme, but I'm lost. And if you recall you're my helper"

"good god, come on, we might as well head of now then" with that Sasuke stepped out and began down the hall Naruto following him humming a tune, "must you do that, it's slightly annoying." grumbled Sasuke, must he be so happy all the time? "what humming, if so no way, Iruka taught me to get into a mission you have to rev your body up, well humming is how I get mine going" as he finished the blonde flashed Sasuke a toothy grin. Dear god it was going to be a long night.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay everyone in my team follow me" Called Sasuke as he made his way over to a van with a black wolfs head on the side exact to the one on Sasuke's helmet, slowly people began to follow the raven till they reached the back of the van, turning around Sasuke made a quick head count and smiled "excellent, everyone is here" with that he swiped his card and entered a number, slowly the van opened and everyone climbed in.

"hmm you're not driving teme?" Questioned the blonde as he noticed said boy take a seat next to him, "no Naruto I'm not. I'm only 17. I still have a year before I can legally drive this." grumbled Sasuke, he could see the blondes confusion, he was team leader the mark on the van clearly stating so, yet not driving?.

"But I thought you could drive at 17?..." mumbled the blonde

"Nope here its 18, I don't even have my license yet...anyway enough talk. Neji, lets go where already a minute behind" spoke Sasuke as he peered at his watch.

20 minutes later all three vans stopped, only Sasuke's team exited, and after a few words with Kakashi he led his team towards the target building. He could already see it had a high security when they were about 200ft away. "great, guard dogs" he mumbled to himself, though he didn't dislike dogs as animals. He hated them when they were trained to bite intruders.

"hmm okay, come on, but be quiet," with that Sasuke began to crawl down the side of the small cliff that hid the building, minding all twigs and rocks as he went. The moment they were all on the ground Sasuke began moving again only to stop at the fence, "now what genius, bet the spies never mentioned barbed wire" whispered Naruto as he was the closest to Sasuke, but instead of answering Sasuke simply pulled out a knife and in an instance slashed through the fence, completely silent...'impossible' thought Naruto his eyes widening slightly. Seeing the look Sasuke smirked and went through the fence.

After finally making it through the hellish fence Naruto glared and kicked it causing everyone in the group to freeze. Then there worse fears came, dogs barking madly, and the barks were getting closer and an alarm rang through the building "run" shouted Sasuke as he began to make his way to the shadows of the building, they could not go back empty handed, besides Sasuke had been in alot worse situations then this. After ten minutes of running and dodging guards the group finally found themselves at the door of sector E's main room. "Get ready" spoke Sasuke as he pulled out and readied his gun, the others doing the same, then with a deep breath he kicked open the door and ran in, the moment he did so bullets filled his ears. Some of which being his own. There weren't many in the room only about 20 and with the eight of them all shooting and dodging the bullets only about three remained. Feeling it safe to go on to the ventilation Sasuke gave the near invisible to the untrained eyes signal and all but Naruto began to leave the room.

Once at the ventilation Sasuke realized Naruto was no where insight and ran back to find him. Naruto was in trouble. He had done well and only one enemy remained, but his arm was hurt from a bullet wound making it hard to hold a gun...and the attacker was giving him no time, they already had there gun aimed to kill, before he could stop himself Sasuke ran into the room and stopped infront of Naruto just as the attacker pulled the trigger he did the same...but it was too late and suddenly pain hit hard and he found it impossible to stand, and slowly fell to the ground.

It was then that Naruto realized, as he heard the gunshot's and saw Sasuke slowly fall and watches as blood began to form around his momentarily still body...Sasuke wasn't just his friend and trainer,...he was his first love... 

**See what I meant with the ending?.**

**Well its up to all of you guys now. should I **

**A: Leave it a one-shot and Sasuke dies and Naruto doesn't tell him his feelings.**

**or**

**B: Make it a proper fic. If this is chosen Sasuke will live ^ ^**

**And yeah nothing to say really about the mini story clip, I just wrote what came to mind...**

**And the next chapter of Friend or Foe will be up tonight, or tommorow :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phew finally done :D**

**Well here is chapter 2, also this chapter is as descriptive as it is because im practicing for my literature test in June :D My teacher told me to write stories, but I think this will do xD**

**Well enjoy and reviews are loved since I spent so long on this, and Friend or Foe will be up tommorow. Im so so so so sorry but I had to rewrite the whole chapter this n00b deleted it by accident on a deleting spree and only realised when it was to late to get it back...feel free to cyberlly punch me. But im nearly done again. So I should have that up in about an hour.**

**anyway enjoy, and thanks for the 134 hits on chapter 1 :D**

Everything was so quiet. The shock of things slowly sinking in, and just as it came the silence left as Sasuke's screams of pain started to flood the room, said boy was gripping his stomach as blood continued to leak from the wound. Naruto knew he had to do something, but he couldn't move, his legs simply wouldn't let him. He vaguely even noticed the rest of his team enter and having a hand placed reasurringly onto his shoulder as the others began to tend to Sasuke's wound, them doing so causing the boys screams to grow louder everything happening drew him back to his chat with Iruka earlier that day...

_"__A part of me wishes he would get shot so he'd be out of my hair for a while"_

_"I doubt I would feel guilty, I'd probably laugh hehe" _

why had he said that? maybe it was his fault this had happened. No there was no maybe about it, this was karma's way of biting him in the arse. "Sasuke..." at the low mumble Sai looked down at the young blonde "Naruto, you okay?" he questioned gently "fine, is Sasuke?" came the blunt and emotionless reply, "i'm not sure". And with that their conversation ended and Sai began to treat the wound on Naruto's upper arm making him hiss slightly in pain.

"Sasuke, you've got to lie still so I can get the friggin bullet out!" yelled Neji as once again Sasuke's thrashing prevented him from getting his fingers inside the wound to find the pesky bullet. He understood it hurt, having been shot before, himself, but he only had so much patience.

"Neji, maybe we should wait for the back up teams, Kakashi-sama will know what to do better than us, so the best thing we can do is try and get the bleeding to stop." spoke Shikamaru as he along with Kiba tried to hold Sasuke still which was proving difficult. "hmm maybe your right, besides from what I can see its in there pretty deep" grumbled Neji as he eyed the wound.

10 minutes later the team was still awaiting its back up, and things weren't going well, Sasuke's wound was still bleeding heavily no matter how much pressure was used and he was beginning to lose conciousness, whereas Naruto was out cold after having thrown up rather violently from caught up shock from what had happened. So when Kakashi and his team finally arrived it came as a relief to everyone, Kakashi's team took over tending to Sasuke while Sasuke's team minus Neji and Shikamaru began to carry Naruto to the van as instructed.

"Come on Sasuke, stay awake, you can't sleep now" whispered Kakashi as he lightly smacked Sasuke's cheek till he eventually opened his eyes slightly

"good boy. I will say for someone who's never been shot before you've certainly made up for it." spoke Kakashi darkly as he used his fingers to open the wound as gently as he could. "aaah" whimpered Sasuke weakly as he felt Kakashi's fingers enter the wound. "hold perfectly still Sasuke, I need to see if I can get the bullet out, i'll only try once, if I can't get it I won't do it again I promise."

After recieving a slight nod Kakashi continued to push his fingers into the wound making Sasuke cry out, and tears begin to fall from his eyes. He'd never been in so much pain before...every move deeper Kakashi's fingers made caused the pain to intensify. By the time he had his middle and index finger half way in the pain was unbearable and he couldn't stop the screams that escaped his throat as his body thrashed. He wanted Kakashi's fingers out. In his mind they were the source of all the pain he was feeling. But everytime he tried to get them out arms prevented him from moving.

It was like torture and with torture the best thing to do was beg...so thats what he did the "great" Uchiha Sasuke begged. "Please...stop...it hurts...please...stop it!" at his words the fingers stopped and withdrew making him sigh in relief, the pain was still unbearable, but the pressure was gone.

"Okay, I can't reach it, so I won't try again" sighed Kakashi as he gently ran his non bloodied fingers down the side of Sasuke's face, he then looked up sharply towards his team "lets get him back to the vans. The sooner we get back to base the better." "yes sir".

"Okay this may hurt a bit, but trust me it will be better than us making you walk" joked Kakashi lightly as he placed one arm under Sasuke's knees and the other under his arms, he then lifted him so he was lying in the bridal position in Kakashi arms Sasuke whimpering slightly as the pain sharpened, "you okay?" once recieving a small nod and after Sasuke placed his head on Kakashi's chest he began to make his way out of the building. 

"hmm this could be a problem" spoke Shikamaru as they reached the ventilation, sure it was big, but not big enough for Kakashi to get through while holding Sasuke. "but if Kiba and the others managed it with Naruto, we should be fine" replied Neji,

"yes, but Naruto didn't have a gaping bullet wound in his stomach when they did. And he was unconcious so they probably dragged him through knowing them." spoke Kakashi calmly as though this was a natural every day occurance.

He then averted his eyes towards Sasuke's "think you'll be able to get through the vents on your own?" recieving a slight nod, Kakashi looked towards Shikamaru and Neji and signalled them to go into the vent first incase Sasuke needed any help. He then gently helped Sasuke into the vent, he wouldn't lie he wasn't happy with Sasuke doing this he could tell by just looking in the boys eyes that he was drowsy and near passing out from the blood loss and pain, but what other choice did they have, if they went the long way it would just endanger everyone.

With that thought in mind Kakashi climbed into the vent and caught up to Sasuke and the others. Every now and again when the pain or dizzyness got to bad Sasuke would have to stop, there was even one point where Kakashi didn't think he would continue to move as the bleeding got worse and the pain increased making him fall and cry once again. But after 5 minutes he took a deep breath, pushed himself up and continued, there was no getting away from it Sasuke had been trained well. But Kakashi had to ponder if maybe to well.

After what seemed like an eternity the group finally exited the vent and Kakashi resumed his position of carrying Sasuke. They where nearly out of the building now the back door they used to get in was just before them. Then Kakashi stopped, he completely forgot about the guard dogs. There was no way he'd be able to outrun them holding Sasuke like this, "Sasuke im going to have to move you abit, I won't be able to outrun the dogs otherwise" with That Kakashi shifted Sasuke so he had his legs around Kakashi's waist and his arms around his neck. Though the new position was more practical to move in, it caused Sasuke more uneeded pain as his wound was pressed into Kakashi's body, but this was only going to get worse when he began running so all Sasuke could do was grin and bare it.

"Well that was easy" joked Shikamaru as he finished climbing the steep hill that lead to the vans.

"Stupid muts, gunman with lousy aim and a cliff to end the day, how lovely" panted Asuma as he also reached the top, pulling out a cigarette.

"no time to stop guys, don't forget we DO have a casualty" with that said Kakashi began to make his way to the van everyone following behind him.

Before long the three vans came into view and he turned to Neji, "you go back first, get Naruto to Tsunade and tell her about Sasuke. Shikamaru, you stay with my team"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" answered the two at once, Neji then began to make his way to his teams van, and before long they were out of sight down the road.

"Okay you lot, we have 8 blankets in the van, take 3 and place them on the floor and use another two to make a cusion." ordered Kakashi "yes sir"

After everyone set to work, Kakashi remenouvered Sasuke so he was in the bridal position again. Soon after Sasuke began to close his eyes "hey, still no sleeping just yet" spoke Kakashi as he once again smacked Sasuke's cheek gently making him open his eyes "i'm ti'red" groaned Sasuke as he gently swatted Kakashi's hand not liking said man smacking his cheek when he was trying to sleep "I know, but we have to make sure your okay first, anyway they should be done sorting the van out by now."

Kakashi then walked over and into the van smiling his team had done just as instructed, he then gently laid Sasuke down on the blankets, grabbed the last 3 and placed them over Sasuke's cold body, much to his displeasure "no...to hot" he mumbled trying to kick them of, he felt like he was on fire, but at the same time his skin felt like ice had been dumped on him.

"hmm lets see" mumbled Kakashi as he brought his hand up to feel Sasuke's forehead "heh fever already, your doing well tonight kiddo, usually takes a couple of hours longer for the fever to set in." chuckled Kakashi as he removed his hand "not, fu'nny" groaned Sasuke as Kakashi placed the blankets over him again, he then gave Sasuke a serious look "keep them on this time, Okay Asuma where ready to go" as soon as the words left his mouth the van began to move, slowly at first as they went down the bumpy dirt track, but the moment they hit the main road Asuma put his foot down, and thats where the fun began.

"Easy Sasuke" soothed Kakashi as the van hit a rather large pothole making Sasuke scream in pain. "where nearly home" he then picked up the once again discarded blankets and placed them over Sasuke, only for them to be nearly kicked off moments later as another pothole was hit.

It couldn't be helped, every bump in the road made the van jump and resulted in Sasuke crying out in pain as the wound throbbed painfully, and it didn't help that 4 people including Kakashi had to hold Sasuke down to prevent him further injury, but them doing so made him closer to the ground and the vibrations of the potholes. It was going to be a very long 20 minutes.

After finally making it back to base Kakashi rushed Sasuke to Tsunade in the infirmary, the damage was alot greater than expected, this being shown when the van hit a large pothole and Sasuke began coughing up blood, only to choke on it moments later. And now 5 minutes later he was still coughing up blood and having trouble breathing which obviously worried Kakashi.

"Tsunade!" yelled Kakashi as he saw said woman walking out of a room, "Kakashi, I was wondering when you where going to get here, Neji told me what happened so don't waste time, follow me" she then turned on her heel and walked down the empty hall stopping at a room and entering, Kakashi close behind "lay him down on the bed and strip him to his boxers while I gather the necessary equipment" she then turned and left the room and Kakashi began the "fun" job of getting Sasuke out of his clothes while at the same time trying to stop him from choking on his own blood...

10 minutes later Tsunade rentered with everything she'd need on a tray and made her way over to Sasuke. Said boy was still bringing up blood, this made Tsunade frown, "he's bleeding internally" she muttered almost to herself. "Okay, I need to do a few tests then we can get him up to surgery."

3 hours later Kakashi was still waiting for Tsunade to come out and tell him Sasuke was fine, but still nothing. He wasn't worried yet, technically Sasuke had only been in surgery for about an hour and a half. The rest of the 3 hours was spent with Tsunade taking x-rays to find out where the bullet and main bleed was, she then had to try and help Sasuke's breathing as the blood started to get thicker, set up a few IV's one of which being for blood, then she was able to actually prepare him for surgery. Which in turn led to him being kicked out the moment Sasuke's eyes shut.

So now he was sat with Iruka in Naruto's room, unlike Sasuke who had been awake the whole time, he was the total opposite and was still asleep. His right arm had been heavily bandaged and he had an IV in his left hand connected to a fluid bag, which Iruka had explained was to help his nausea and reduce the fever that flared on the way here. He also had some plasters on his face, because according to Kiba they had to drag him through the vents, and up the side of the small cliff, so it was understandable that he'd have a few cuts and bruises.

"Some night, ai Kakashi?, who'd of thought that they'd both end up here..." Whispered Iruka, careful to not wake Naruto.

"yeah...I mean no offence, with Naruto its not a huge shock, but Sasuke as well? hell I think this is the first time he's been in the infirmary in 9 years, and what a first time." Replied Kakashi, shock and fear mixed into his voice.

"Don't worry, they'll both be fine, Tsunade is the best. If she can't do it no one can." upon finishing Iruka gave a small smile towards Kakashi.

Suddenly both mens attention was taken to the door as Tsunade entered and before he could help it Kakashi was on his feet "Well!"

"He's fine Kakashi. The surgery went fine, no hiccups no nothing, the bullet was bloody deep though, so I had to do lower and upper stitching. Before you ask that basically means its going to hurt like hell and he's not stepping foot out of here for at least a week.

Im keeping Naruto here for a few days as well there was something on the bullet that hit him and I don't know the effects, Oh and before I forget" as she said this she began digging in her pocket till she found what she was looking for, upon finding it she threw it at Kakashi

"Think of it as a souvenir of sorts, Sasuke's in the same room as before if you want to go sit with him, he should be awake soon, make sure he doesn't try to sit up though, oh and tell him he has a lovely 5 inch long and 3.5 inch deep horizontal wound on his stomach, make sure he knows that information before he does something stupid." she then winked turned and left smile still in place.

After she left Kakashi looked down, in his hand was a small plastic bag, well wallet whatever you want to call it, at first it baffled him, it was only when he lifted it up to the light from the small lamp next to Narutos bed that he smiled, inside the bag was the very bullet that caused all of Sasuke's pain and misery. "heh, Sasuke will love this" he chuckled sarcastically. "well i'll leave you two be, I better make sure im with Sasuke when he wakes up, or there will be hell to pay"

"kay, good night Kakashi" Replied Iruka smiling

"night Iruka" with that Kakashi left the room and made his way to Sasuke's, once he arrived he entered silently, worried that any sudden noise would wake Sasuke up, and made his way over to the seat placed next to the bed. Looking over the boy on the bed he sighed, he never thought he'd see Sasuke like this.

An oxygen mask was covering his face, aiding his breathing, he had multiple wires and IV's attached to him, he was still deathly pale the only real color in his face being from fever, he also had thick bangages around his stomach covering the soon to be scar. It almost made him laugh, Tsunade told him to make sure he didn't try to sit up. From looking at him he didn't even seem to have the energy to simply move his arm.

He was very glad that he had gone to grab his newest Icha Icha book after Tsunade kicked him out of Sasuke's room the first time. It gave him something to do while waiting for said boy to wake up. Looking at his watch he groaned, no wonder he was so tired, it was nearing 4am...but to his dismay he couldn't sleep till Sasuke woke up and he assured him it was okay, cause knowing Sasuke, the first thing he would do is panic and then try to escape. So sighing he sat back and began reading his book, it was going to be a long, long night...

It was now ten to six in the morning and Kakashi was fighting with his eyelids, Sasuke still had yet to wake up, he'd moved his head and arms a few times, only to stop and continue sleeping, crushing Kakashi's hopes.

Then finally at around quater to seven Sasuke began to move his head and start moaning, his eyelashes fluttering as he began to open his dark hazy eyes. After a few minutes the haze left his eyes and panic set in, this being Sasuke's first time really seeing the infirmary he was obviously confused, and to Kakashi's surprise bolted up, only to cry out in pain and fall backwards again. Now it was time for Kakashi to step in.

"Easy Sasuke, your in the infirmary. Your okay though. The bullet's gone and your going to be fine, Naruto is a few rooms down and is fine so don't worry about him either. Now be a good boy and go back to sleep, you still have a fever and both me and Tsunade want that gone soon, which it won't if you don't sleep, okay?"

In reply Sasuke just sat there seeming to take what Kakashi had just said in, he then nodded got comfy again and fell back alseep, the anaesthetic in his blood helping him do so quickly and without arguement. After being certain Sasuke was asleep Kakashi made himself comfy and slowly fell asleep himself.

Then about 2 hours later Kakashi was awoken from his beloved slumber by Tsunade shaking his shoulder, not wanting to anger her he slowly opened his unwilling eye and looked at her sleepily. "About time" she muttered upon seeing Kakashi's eye finally open.

"Everything okay?" he questioned sleepily trying to stifle a yawn. At this Tsunade frowned. "How long have you been asleep for?"

"Um about, 2 hours I think" replied Kakashi looking at his watch, his eye threatening to shut anytime soon. "go back to your room then. Theres no point in you sitting in here with the intention to keep company when you can't even stay awake longer than 10 minutes."

"Oh its fine, give me about 10 minutes and i'll be wide awake, besides Sasuke will probably of forgotten everything I said to him this morning. I will say from this experience I will never misjudge what that kid will do next, no matter the situation." spoke Kakashi chuckling at the end as he remembered the happenings from earlier that morning. He then looked over at Sasuke, he still looked drained of energy, but Kakashi wasn't falling for his bodies outer lie, when he knew Sasuke was fully capable of bolting upright that fast.

"heh, I'm guessing he woke up, panicked and tried to get out."

"well the panic part yes, but no he just sat, well more like bolted up...he regretted it though." Replied Kakashi finishing with a sigh.

"haha, told you he'd try something like that. Anyway, I just came to check on him. Then i'll go and grab you both some breakfast." As she finished talking Tsunade made her way to the side of the bed "oh and just to let you know the drugs he's on at the moment for the pain may make him act a bit, um happier, than usual"

after recieving a weird look from Kakashi she began to gently nudge Sasuke till his eyes began to flutter and open. The moment they were open it was like looking at a small child who'd lost there way and couldn't find there mummy, then it all sank back in and Sasuke went to bolt again only to have Tsunade's arms hold him down by his shoulders. "Oi brat hold still" after hearing the voice and recognizing his surroundings Sasuke began to calm down which allowed Tsunade to remove her hands and begin her check up.

She went over all the machines checking the stats, then moved to check the three IV's currently connected to Sasuke's body "hmm well I don't think this one has a use anymore now your awake." with that said Tsunade began to slowly remove the smaller of the three IV's from the back of Sasuke's hand.

"what was that one for anyway?" questioned Sasuke curiously as Tsunade placed a plaster over the small wound on his hand. "It was basically like water, its neccessary for all operations to keep the body hydrated, but we also used it to try and help break your fever. Which it seems to have done."

Fever?,...he didn't remember having a fever..."I had a fever?" he questioned almost disbelieveingly.

"yep. You don't remember?" at the shake of Sasuke's head Tsunade sighed and shrugged "well its to be expected, you weren't exactly on the planet when Kakashi brought you in here last night. The fact you let Kakashi undress you show's that." at this Sasuke blushed and looked down...indeed he was wearing one of those nasty hospital gowns that for some reason wasn't tied up at the back..., and under that all he had where his boxers. Why was he only noticing these things now!...

Suddenly he was drawn out of his thought's as Tsunade, having pulled back the covers began to lift the side of the annoying gown, "hey what!" shouted Sasuke moving his hand to stop Tsunade, "lie still, I need to check the wound." Sasuke still wasn't to happy about it, the wound was a little to far down for his liking.

Once Sasuke moved his hands Tsunade continued to pull the gown up till it was just over his chest picked up a pair of scissors and proceeded to remove the bandages being very careful where she cut. Once they were all off she began to push down on the wound rather hard and Sasuke had to refrain from swearing loudly at her. It was only when she moved her hand down a bit to close to his "lower" region that he began to complain a bit, the wound was such a weird shape, it started straight under his ribcage, went through the bullet hole in his abdomen, then curved slightly as it neared his groin.

"stop moaning brat, its not like I didn't see it all last night" upon recieving a shocked look she continued "well its not as though I could do an operation like that with your boxers still on, they would of got in the way." if it was even possible Sasuke's face went even redder after hearing that...he was so embarrassed. He could of quite happily crawled into a pit and died.

Seeing the look of embarrassment on Sasuke's face Tsunade's eyes softened, "No need to feel embarrassed Sasuke. Your not the first and your not the last, near enough the same thing happened to Kakashi when he was younger, anyway, im all done, it looks fine so far, but it will have to be cleaned every couple of days because of how deep the stiches are and it will hurt for quite awhile, you'll heal up just fine though." as she said this she began to rebandage the wound and then pull the gown back down. "i'm going to check on Naruto, then i'll bring you something to eat." as soon as she pulled the covers over Sasuke again she turned and left the room.

The moment she was out of the room Sasuke groaned out loud and threw his arms so they where crossed over his face. "Kill me, just kill me now Kakashi"

"Sasuke its not as bad as you think..."

"yes it is!" with that said Sasuke grabbed a pillow and threw it over his head leaving Kakashi to sigh. 'I hope this drug doesn't last to long, Im starting to miss the always serious and anti-social Sasuke already, suddenly Sasuke's moans and groans stopped, curious Kakashi looked up to see Sasuke asleep once again, clutching the pillow like a young child with a beloved toy. There was no escaping it, he looked...cute.

"Naruto..." ugh who was that? "Naruto..." damn they where annoying. "NARUTO!" ehh!

"ehh what the hell!" yelled Naruto as he bolted up only to come face to face with Tsunade "ehh Baa-chan?...whats up" at his he recieved a swift smack over the head "don't ever do that again Naruto" scolded Tsunade "Do what you old hag!" yelled Naruto nursing the newly forming lump on his head.

He then felt a rather large twinge in his arm, looking down he saw thick bandages covering it, and it all sunk back. The gun man, the pain, the gunshot Sasuke...SASUKE!, "Baa-chan, where's Sasuke!"

"He's fine Naruto, he's a bit sore, but he's fine. Now sit still I need to take a look at your arm."

"fine, but can I see Sasuke after?,...I need to talk to him, and tell him something"

"Not today, maybe tommorow." Replied Tsunade as she looked over Naruto's swollen arm. "What!, why not today!"

"hmm i'll have to keep an eye on that" muttered Tsunade as she examined the wound "Because I want you both to rest a bit more, that and Sasuke's not really on this planet at the moment, as far as he's concerned he's in happy land so no matter what you say he won't remember it tommorow."

"Fine" mumbled Naruto...he really wanted to see Sasuke to talk to him. But what could he do, Tsunade's word was law here. And if it was true he wasn't sure if he wanted to see Sasuke high...especially happy high. He just couldn't picture the raven like that.

"sooo, when can I leave here?" questioned Naruto curiously. He was slightly bored, and card games where no fun.

"maybe tommorow if your good, but remember its a maybe so no moaning if I keep you a little longer. It may not be deep or life threatening but you where still shot. Remember that." Replied Tsunade seriously. "Okay, well now thats done. Breakfast, im guessing you both want ramen?"

"yes please" Replied Naruto and Iruka smiling, "heh, i'll be back in about 10 minutes then" with that said she left and Iruka turned to Naruto.

"Its good to see you back to normal. You looked like death warmed over last night."

"yeah...I felt like death warmed over as well. I don't understand why though, one minute I was fine sure I felt a bit shaky, next thing I know im seeing my dinner again, and I felt really, really dizzy...and well then I woke up back here." explained Naruto as he ran his hands over the bed sheets.

"Tsunade said she found something on the bullet you where hit with, it could of been a sort of paralysis poison, they have that affect on the body. But then again it could always of been shock." Spoke Iruka gently. He wasn't to worried about the weird substance as Naruto appeared well in health now. But he'd keep an eye on him regardless.

"Hmm maybe." suddenly he looked down and blushed when his stomach gave a large rumble "heh heh, gues im hungrier than I first thought" then as if on cue Tsunade walked in with two steaming bowls of ramen. After handing them to both boys she took her leave again, 'time to go give smiley his meal...and Sasuke too'

Walking into the room Tsunade sighed, Sasuke was once again asleep. Sure she understood he was tired and she was glad he was resting,...but couldn't he of lasted 15 minutes?, walking over to him she gave him a nudge and he groaned slowly waking up "What." growled the boy. "Ah good the drugs main affect's worn of. Anyway enjoy" spoke Tsunade as she handed Sasuke a plate of plain toast. No Butter no nothing.

Upon recieveing the plate Sasuke growled, "bland enough?" meanwhile Tsunade was handing Kakashi a plain sandwich. Cheese and onion never failed with the man, she then looked at Sasuke and sighed "sorry kiddo, but until your stomach settles more it will only be soup and toast. Now eat."

"yippee" spoke Sasuke sarcasm dripping as he bit into a bit of toast only to stop a second later drop the plate and cover his mouth, Tsunade guessing what was wrong grabbed the bucket under the bed and handed it to Sasuke as he lost his stomach contents. Well what little he had anyway...

"feel better?" Asked Kakashi as he rubbed Sasuke's back soothingly, his half eaten sandwich now forgotten. "yeah." mumbled Sasuke as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, Tsunade then passed him a cup of water, "rinse your mouth out." with that Sasuke took the glass mumbled a thanks, took a sip rinsed his mouth and then spat it back out into a clean cardboard basin. After handing the cup and basin to Kakashi he slowly turned onto his side pulled the covers so they where up to his shoulders and closed his eyes, he felt so dizzy and horrible, along the lines of falling asleep he heard Tsunade say she was going to fetch something, he paid no mind not really caring till he felt a sharp scratch followed by pain errupt in his hip making his turn his head sharply and jump slightly "the fuck!" he didn't even feel Tsunade pull the gown up let alone touch his boxers so that was quite an unpleasant shock.

"Its to sooth your stomach a bit. I wasn't sure if it was necessary, but seems I was proven wrong. Anyway go to sleep you'll feel better when you wake up, your stomach's like this as an after effect the anaeshetic leaves so the sooner it goes the dizzyness and nausea will to" Replied Tsunade as she pulled the cover back down.

"whatever" grumbled Sasuke and with that he gave a final huff and closed his eyes, keeping all thoughts away from food, as he immensly disliked the idea of throwing up again.

Naruto had just placed his now empty bowl onto the table. Gripping his stomach he moaned and fell sideways "I should so not of eaten that...but I was so hungry. But now, I just feel sick..mmm" from hearing Naruto speak Iruka had immediately picked up a cardboard basin from the shelf behind Naruto's bed and handed it to the boy who looked at it weirdly "I said I feel sick, not im going to be sick." the blonde then layed in silence fighting with his thoughts. He knew what he wanted to ask Iruka. But how should he word it?.

"Iruka, sorry if this comes out badly. But um how do you tell if your in love and how do you tell the person you think your inlove with how you feel even when you yourself aren't sure?" as he finished talking he sat up, not making eye contact however. For awhile Iruka wasn't sure how to answer, but he had a basic idea of what Naruto was asking him.

"Well Naruto, I can't tell you how to know if your in love, thats your hearts job, not mine. However if your certain of your feelings and the person you love is single, just tell them. Trust me it will make you feel alot better." Finishing his sentence Iruka looked towards the clock on the wall infront of the bed, 10:49 "ahh damn, sorry Naruto, I have to go I have a mission in just under an hour. I'll come see you when I get back okay" with that Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair and left the room. Now Naruto was left alone with his thoughts.

And his thoughts led him to one thing. Tonight he was going to go see Sasuke and he was going to tell him how he felt. It was decided.

**Next chapter = NARUSASU :D and happy Sasuke is fun to write *evil smile* and for once I looked up things. Not just took personal experience xD**

**And thats my descriptive writing practice, next time maybe my wording. Or grammar practice xD**

**Serious bad lack of grammar was used in this chapter **

**but**

**Review for an update :D**


End file.
